Never Changing Pain
by Chawmpy-bot
Summary: Airi was left behind with nothing at all and is trying to cope, which is harder than she could have ever guessed. Itachi one-shot


**Alright, well here's a simple little Itachi one-shot. I've had this for a while and I finally posted it. Super simple, so I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**

Airi walked through the forest right outside of Konoha. She sighed, looking at the trees swaying in the wind. Everything was just so… _familiar._

_Of course it is. _Airi thought to herself. _I make this trip every time I go on a mission._

But it wasn't the actual forest that was so familiar. It was the _memories._ Her most precious memories were here. Airi ran her fingers through her hair, frustrated. Why couldn't she forget about everything?! He killed his clan, yet she was still had these strong feelings for him!

X~X~X *Flash back*

_A slightly younger Airi walked through Konoha with a very young Sasuke by her side. He ran out ahead of her, happily._

"_Sasuke-kun! You still didn't tell me how your day at the academy went!" Airi called after him._

"_It was great! We got our first report cards today, and I'm at the top of my class!" Sasuke turned around, waiting for Airi._

"_That's so great! Your parents will be so proud!" Airi walked up to him, grabbing his hand._

"_How do you know? Father never seems to be proud…" Sasuke hung his head. Airi's heart ached at the sight of this young boy hurting._

"_He's always proud of you! You should hear how he talks about you. He makes you sound like the very best kid in Konoha!" Airi told him, trying to cheer him up. And it worked._

"_Really?" _

"_Yup! And you know your nii-san and I will always be proud of you, too." Airi told him. Sasuke's face immediately lit up. _

"_That reminds me! Nii-san should be home from his mission today!" Sasuke pulled on Airi's hand, starting to run. "Let's go!"_

"_Alright alright!" Airi laughed, catching up with him. Her own face lit up slightly at the thought of Itachi. He was her best friend, knowing him since their academy days._

_Airi and Sasuke finally got to the Uchiha compound, panting slightly. They walked towards the front room, Sasuke still holding onto Airi's hand. As soon as he opened the door, he grinned as he saw his older brother._

"_Nii-san! How was the mission?" _

"_It was fine." Itachi looked up at Airi, smiling._

"_And what do I owe this pleasure to?" Itachi grinned._

"_I'm not here for you Itachi-kun! Why would you think that?! I'm here for your ototo-san there!" I laughed. _

_He playfully glared at Sasuke. "Sorry, Sasuke-chan, but I'm afraid I can't share Airi-chan with you."_

"_Welcome back, Itachi-kun." Airi laughed. _

"_I'm going to show Oto-san my report card. Bye Airi-chan!" Sasuke ran out of the room. Airi smiled looking after him. _

"_So the mission went well?" Airi asked._

"_Yes, it went all according to the plan." Itachi said looking away. _

_Airi walked up to him, putting her hand on his cheek. "Itachi? What's wrong?"_

"_What is Sasuke to you?" Itachi asked his eyes boring into Airi's own. _

"_I love him as if he's my own brother. Why?"_

"_And me? Am I another brother to you?" Itachi asked, still not looking away._

"_I- well… No, I-I see you as much… more." Before Airi could look away, she felt a strong hand grip the back of her neck. She was pulled forward suddenly, to have Itachi press his lips against her own. She slowly closed he eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck._

X~X~X *flashback end*

Airi sighed, touching her lips. That was the first time Itachi had kissed her. She smiled. He had always made her feel like this, even if he wasn't with her. Like she could do anything, accomplish anything, as long as he was there with her.

But he wasn't. He made his choice. He decided to kill his clan, everyone but Sasuke, and leave Airi without an explanation. She couldn't help but to imagine what it would be like if it all didn't happen. If Itachi was walking back to the village right now with her.

Airi shook her head. She couldn't, wouldn't, think about that. It only made the pain even worse. She knew he would never come back. It had been years since she last saw him, and she was forced to accept that she would never see him again.

She decided to think of her memories with him instead… they didn't hurt as much as the thought of what could happen if he was still here.

Airi thought of the first time they were together, truly together. She loved him, and knew that he loved her back. She trusted him, just like she knew she always would.

_She always would._

Airi stopped. She went through this everyday! Why?! She tried to get over him. She had to. Right when she thought she was over him, she would just realize that no matter what she would love him.

After everything that happened, she was still in love with him. Airi leaned against a tree, sliding down into a sitting position. She had to face it, she would always love him.

Airi put her head in her hands, tears escaping her eyes.

Why? Why does it hurt so much? No matter what she did, he always pulled her back to him.

Airi felt a sudden touch on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw the man who caused all this pain.

Itachi kneeled before her, looking at her with the sharingan eyes she remembered so well.

"Itachi…" Airi breathed, not believing what she was seeing.

He understood everything. He grabbed her, pulling her into his arms. It felt so _right_. Airi stood there in Itachi's arms.

She pushed away. She could nearly hear her heart shatter into a million pieces. That hurt more than anything. Pushing the man she was in uncontrollable love with away. Her heart screamed for him, for her to wrap her arms around him, keep him with her, never to let him go.

Her mind on the other hand, told her to run. It was probably the smartest solution, but also the most painful one. She knew that if she stayed, she wouldn't be able to bear it. When he left, she would break.

"Airi…" Itachi murmured. Airi merely shook her head, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. You don't understand. Everything I ever did… you don't know the whole story. That doesn't make up the fact that I know I've hurt you…" Itachi murmured, reaching out for her.

"No, you don't know, Itachi." Airi spoke. "You don't know how much this has hurt. I try to get over you. But it hurts too much to do just that. I've tried moving on, but it never feels _right._"

Itachi pulled her to him, and she cried into his robe. "Every day, Itachi! Every day I think about you! I long for you, even though I know what has happened!"

"Airi, I had no choice. I didn't want to bring you into this. But I haven't been able to bear it. I can't bear being away from you. You have no idea how much I love you." Itachi rested his head on Airi's head.

"I know I should not do this. I am being incredibly selfish. I want you to come with me, Airi. I cannot stand to have you away from me. I need you with me." Itachi said.

"I don't care if you are being selfish, Itachi. I've told you, no matter how hard I try, I cannot stop loving you. It hurts just to be away from you. I need you with me also." Airi told him, putting her hand on his cheek. She didn't need any explanations. She didn't care where we were going or what would happen. She knew that she would be fine as long as Itachi would be with her.

Itachi leaned down to kiss her as she closed her eyes.

"I'll make the pain go away." Itachi whispered as he pressed his lips to her own.

Airi believed him like she would always.

_The pain is going away._

X~X~X

Airi sat up suddenly, waking up from her dream. It was still dark in the room.

"Are you alright?" Airi looked down at the man lying in the bed next to her.

She leaned down, kissing him. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

* * *

**GASP! Was that Itachi with her?? Hmm.... was that all a dream? Was it all some sort of vision?? Hmm the world may never know.... besides me ;] Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**


End file.
